Semiconductor devices with functional elements (such as diodes and transistors) enclosed with a resin package are known. JP-A-H11-297729, for example, discloses a resin-packaged semiconductor device including a number of leads and a semiconductor element mounted on one of the leads, typically a main lead.
With a conventional semiconductor device of the above type, use may be made of a bonding material to attach the semiconductor element to the main lead. The bonding material may be initially in a liquid state and solidified later to fix the semiconductor element to the lead. During the manufacturing process, however, the applied bonding material when in a liquid state may spread beyond the intended area on the main lead, hindering the proper flow of the production. Also, the overflown bonding material may cause a malfunction of the semiconductor device in use.